


Over a Week

by Crynelium



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Illustrated, YUP theres going to be art. hopefully in every chapter, broom tutoring, helpful friends, im going to be adding tags as the fic goes, oblivious lesbians, potion brewing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynelium/pseuds/Crynelium
Summary: Monday started out normally.Or as normally as a blown up potion to the face could.Diana wasn’t sure if she was used to having results less than perfect, but she’d be damned if she didn’t see this through. She promised her friend that she would help her damn it, and Diana Cavendish does not half-ass things.AKA the one where Diana tries her hand at helping Akko for a week.





	1. Potion Brewing

It was potions class, though Professor Lukic wasn’t lecturing at the moment. The class was working on a potions assignment instead, and Diana went around the room assisting any of her classmates that looked like needed help.

It was _not_ an excuse to get close to a certain brunette. She just so happened to require more attention than her fellow classmates.

…However, teaching Akko proved a little bit more challenging than she had expected, considering the black soot that covered her head to torso, along with the brunette.

“Gragh!” Akko groaned, her hands going through her hair out of frustration. “Why won’t it work! It doesn’t—“

“Akko, calm down.” Diana said gently, placing her hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“But… But, it’s not doing the thing, and we’ve been working on this for half an hour!“

“Calm down,” Diana said slowly. “Here, I’ll teach you how to do it, we'll just need to start from scratch again.” she grabbed her wand from her waist, and tapped on the cauldron, setting the bubbling black putrid mass back to a mellow uncolored liquid.

Akko huffed, then passed the huge wooden spoon to her classmate who began expertly measuring certain ingredients on the table, along with flipping through her own notes on a notebook. Diana considered how to approach helping her friend, and figured finding out the root of the problem would go a long way.

“Have you memorized all the amount of ingredients used?” A nod. “And the order of which the ingredients go in?” Another nod. “Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know!” Akko pouted, throwing her hands in the air. “Maybe it’s the timing, or the…” suddenly, Akko sat up. “I think it might be the spell that I’m having trouble in!” She concluded. Diana nodded, then went to the cauldron. She began pulling various ingredients from its containers, placing them near the the metal vat.

“We’ll have to prepare the potion again before we can begin with the spell.” Diana explained. She skimmed through her notebook, and pointed at a specific page. “…The first thing to remember when concocting a petrifying potion is caution,” she started, reaching into a small plate filled with a white powdery substance, and pinched a bit into the mixture, “Despite how underwhelming this potion can look like, or its simple nature, it can still be incredibly harmful to non-witches.”

“If it’s so dangerous, how come they’re teaching us how to make it?” Akko said, staring at the cauldron. She was leaning her head on top of her hand in a manner that Diana thought looked quite cute on her.

“Now that,” Diana tutted at Akko, booping her effectively on the nose with her index finger, “That was explained by Professor Lukic in her lecture. No real dangers are imposed to us since there are professors at the ready to assist us at any moment, and it is only dangerous if ingested in large amounts.“ The witch explained, holding up a measuring cup filled with an unknown liquid. She shook it a bit, tapped her wand on it, then mixed it into the cauldron.

“Large amount?” Akko asked quizzically, tilting her head aside.

“Correct. I’d say about a flask’s worth would prove to be fatal, though I suppose, since this is a diluted solution, it would just about cause paralysis.”

“Woah.” Akko said. From the corner of Diana’s eyes, she could see the brunette switching her gaze to the bubbling cauldron.

“‘Whoa’ is correct.” the taller witch said, chuckling slightly. “Seeing as one of your teammates is proficient in potion brewing, surely you’ve caught on to the process. Can you explain what we’re currently doing?”

“Um,” Akko said, and her expression turned thoughtful. “You’re putting in ingredients to uh, make the cauldron accept the… magical properties of the ingredients…” her gaze shifted to Diana, whose expression remained the same, “or something!” she said quickly.

Diana hummed approvingly. She then gestured back to the white powder she pinched into the cauldron. “This allows witches to imbue various properties into the potion easily. Sort of like a potion jump starter if you will.”

“Oh you mean it’s like a cake mix?”

“I…” Diana’s eyes furrowed, “suppose one can look at it like that.” Internally, Diana was baffled but impressed at how appropriate Akko’s analogy was. As long as it sounded like she understood the material, Diana supposed how she understood it didn’t matter. “Now, come here Akko, you will be casting the spell.”

“Me?!” Akko said surprised, “But, I’m tired of blown up explosions to the face! And I really don’t want it to explode yours either.” the brunette complained, and Diana gave a small smile.

“Whether or not it explodes, you should still practice at any given opportunity. Besides, I am more than capable of protecting myself from any potion spell casting mishap. I am here to assist you, after all.” Diana gestured to the cauldron with her wand. “Here, I will demonstrate it to you.

The tall witch, with her free hand, filled a small container with the mixture from the cauldron. With a flick of her wrist and a downward motion of her wand, Diana directed the spell to it. “ _Calor Remento_.”

Immediately the flask started bubbling, making it evident for the two witches that the spell had worked. Akko still looked like she wasn’t on board for this, but grabbed her wand from the table nevertheless. Diana took another flask, and filled it with more of the incomplete concoction.

“ _Cohlor_ —“ Akko started, before Diana interrupted her.

“It is pronounced Ca _lor_ , like the A in apple. You flick your wrist like this, and the spell should work.” She demonstrated again with a swift movement of her wrist.

“Oh, right. Like this?” Akko tried to copy Diana’s movements, albeit a little bit more clumsily.

“…Yes, that is correct,” Diana said, studying Akko’s movements “but try to be a little bit more fluid with your hands.”

“C- _Calor Remento_.” With her wand glowing blue and eyes glowing bright, she pointed it to the flask Diana had prepared and…

… a wave of heat and black soot exploding on their faces ensued.

Luckily, Diana was able to conjure a shield spell before any real damages could happen to either witches.

“Ughhh!” Akko groaned, once again throwing her hands to her head in frustration. Her wand went flying to the table. “It still won’t work,” she crossed her arms grumpily, and huffed. “I’m getting really tired of explosions.”

“It’s alright, Akko. Progress demands patience, unfortunately.” Diana replied, casting a spell on herself to get rid of the black soot on her uniform that managed to get around her shield. “May I see a demonstration once more?"

Akko sighed, and reached over to where her wand went. She refilled the flask with a fresh amount from the cauldron. Stepping back, she tried to do the spell again with a new vigor.

" _Calor Remen_ —" Akko began, before getting interrupted by Diana, who tapped on her shoulder.

“…I think I see the problem here.” Diana said, then looked at Akko’s hands, as if asking for permission. “May I?” Akko looked a bit annoyed about getting interrupted, but still shrugged. Diana took this as a positive reply, and took her warm calloused hands (not that Diana was paying any special attention! It was just an observation she happened to notice) and gently directed it.

“Your movements are too clunky—“ she started.

“Gee, thanks, Diana.” Akko said in a deadpan tone.

“—but that’s not really the main problem here.” Diana continued. She moved herself to the back of Akko so that she could more comfortable direct her hands.

“Oh. Wait, really? It’s not? Then what is?” Akko said confused.

“You’re directing too much energy to this spell,” Diana said, wrapping her hands around Akko’s, “do it slowly, don’t just force it all out of your wand. Otherwise, it’ll just build up too fast and explode.” She gently swayed Akko’s hand. “Like so. Try it again, but with less energy.”

There were a few seconds before anything happened. Diana could feel Akko attempting to limit the energy she put through her wand through the gentle humming feeling that her wand gave while her hands were wrapped around the brunette’s. The wand glowed blue, and with a flick of Akko’s wrist, she casted the spell.

_“Calor Remento!”_

A small blue beam shot from the tip of her wand to the cauldron, and just like how it did with Diana’s example, started bubbling. The clear bottle let the two witches know that the color changed from deep purple to a lighter shade of pink. It was almost magenta in the torchlight. Akko’s eyes widened out of shock, and Diana felt a smile curling on her lips out of pride.

“…Diana I did it! I did it! I—“ Her eyes drifted to the prestigious witch and finally noticing the proximity between her and the blonde witch, she started sputtering, “ _am incredibly close to you!!_ ” Her face immediately went as red as her hair. 

Diana blinked, before also realizing that same fact. Her face went beige, and she immediately let go of Akko’s hands as if it suddenly turned into coal, taking a few steps back.

“I-It seems I was!” Diana coughed, realizing her normally evenly toned voice was a few notches higher than she would have wanted, “Forgive me if that was uncalled for.” She said more evenly. Akko sheepishly looked to her right.

“No no, it’s okay. I don’t really mind.” Akko said, biting the inside of her cheek. “I think that was the last step we needed to do,” she rubbed the back of her head, smiling cheekily. “Thanks for helping me out.”

Diana eyes softened, and she felt her heart go lighter after the compliment. “It’s quite alright, Akko. If you have any more concerns, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Hehe, sure Diana!” She said laughing. “I’m actually surprised! Usually I have some crazy shenani…” Akko trailed off from her statement when she looked back at her potion, which was starting to bubble furiously. The glass cracked, and Diana’s eyes widened. Her hands flew into action, and a spell went out of her wand before her brain could catch up.

A purple bubble enveloped the two witches just in time before a billow of purple smoke exploded from the potion. When the smoke cleared up, Akko and Diana were surrounded by magically transfigured stony textures of their classmates and the various instruments that were turned into stone.

Akko, who had barely processed anything that had happened shakily lowered her arm.

“...gans.”

Professor Lukic, who had been sitting behind the teacher’s table peeked over the book she was reading. “Excellent potion brewing Kagari!” she cackled, “Unfortunately, government sanctioned safety requirements demand that you need to cure them in the next…” she looked at a clock, “...half hour or so. Otherwise that’s detention for you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ive made a comeback from my first fic, 'unexpected' and i hope you enjoy this one too! i will be trying to add as many illustrations as i can because quite honestly its a lot of fun drawing them, and it also lets me practice too! so thats like two birds one stone kinda thing. 
> 
> special thank you to Nyannya and my friends who took the time to help me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping her fellow witches with any problems was sort of like, Diana's thing. It's something she'd been doing for so long, and she was quite good at it too.
> 
> The same can't be said for helping Akko though, but she's trying her best to help anyway. 
> 
> This disaster witch *will* learn something from Diana, whether she likes it or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhahaha I don't even have words. on how long it took me to write this chapter. Not because its a hard chapter to write. I'm just not a very good, consistent writer. Lmao.
> 
> A lot of things have happened last year, and ahaha I lost at least two digital drawing pencils! Lord...... God.... have mercy on me. anyway the two art pieces here were drawn on my laptop! the rest of the story (probably) will be drawn from my ipad! yay...
> 
> anyway, 14 chapters because 7 days split into two chapters each! I have a general outline planned, its just the matter of writing it now. please feel free to offer assistance. .. . .. l o l. .......

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153305940@N07/33058808658/in/dateposted-public/)

To say that Diana was a witch unused to failure was an understatement— this was a witch who handles problems with poise and leaves it in a much better condition than before. She’s been entrusted to many responsibilities for her skills and prowess as a  _ very _ powerful person, and ability to get things done.

So, what made helping Akko any different?

As much as Diana wracked her brain for _ how _ the potion exploded, certain circumstances forced her to think about it later.

“There’s gotta be a cure here somewhere!” Akko said, rifling through the various potion ingredients on a shelf. She grabbed random instruments in no particular order and ran back to the table she and Diana were working on. 

“Akko… what—?” Diana started, before getting interrupted by the other witch.

“One of these should work, right?”  She looked up to Diana, with pleading eyes. She gestured to the things she brought back.

“I mean, If we brew a Mandrake’s root, and distill the resulting concoction, it should…” she glanced at her stony classmates, and suddenly a wave of urgency hit her “…Actually, I believe we should call in a teacher to help us. It’ll be much faster and—”

“We can’t do that!” Akko said, shaking her head “Professor Lukic’s gonna take forever, and I’ll definitely get detention if we do!” 

“Akko, we can’t just—“

“Please? Can’t we at least try first?” The brunette insisted, testing Diana’s ability to say no. 

The blonde however was sure that nothing could beat her resolve— a witch, after all, had to have a steadfast purpose! Unrelenting to whatever struggle life threw at her! Akko was foolish to even try test it, and Diana opened her mouth to tell her of this unchangeable fact.

“Fine, but  _ I'll  _ be the one who’s going to brew it.” she finally said. Internally, she imagined herself hitting her head on the wall. 

“ _ Pleeaase!  _ I— wait really?!” Akko said incredulously, like she didn’t expect pleading to work, especially on her first try.

“ _ Yes!  _ Don’t make me regret this.” She turned to the tome she had open on the table and flipped through the pages in a huff. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling stiff. Behind her, she felt Akko hovering over her shoulder, wisely not opening her mouth.

"The Petrifying potion is well known for its abilities to turn anything into stone— including humans. This potion is often utilized in small doses to strengthen certain materials to withstand more stress—“

“Can’t you read any faster?” Akko complained, “or at least skip to the important parts?”. Diana huffed in annoyance but complied anyway. She started skipping a few paragraphs until  _ remedy _ started popping up a bit more.

She read the paragraph out loud.  

“…So…?” The other witch said, waiting for Diana to decipher what she just read. The blonde sighed in exasperation.

"As I said, a Mandrake's root brew needs to be distilled in the cauldron." 

"Yeah, and how long will that take?"

Diana tapped her chin in thought, “After correctly mixing in the ingredients, I’d say two hour's worth of brewing, give or take." The brunette behind her almost fell from surprise.

“T-two hours?!" Akko exclaimed, “What!  _ Why? _ ”. Diana nodded.

“Between infusing the mandrake’s root in a brew, and dissolving it while still maintaining its magical properties, two hours isn’t a surprise.” she explained, “Yet you insist on doing this without the help from our professor.” The blonde witch couldn’t help but leak a little bit of smugness in her voice, though the tone still didn’t change the fact that she was right. 

“I thought you said you were gonna try to help me!” 

“I am,” she said deadpan, then saw the glare Akko gave her. “I’m giving helpful suggestions.” she clarified.

Akko let out a huff of frustration and looked away from Diana while crossing her arms. It was clear that the brunette was annoyed. “And there’s no other way to cure them?” She asked after a while, turning to Diana. She responded by flipping through the pages of the book a bit more, skimming quickly over the information it held.

She read silently this time, seeing no point in reading out loud if Akko just waited for her to decipher it. 

_ Though a Mandrake’s brew is the most popular remedy, there are other ways to undo a Petrification Potion. If some bonehead brunette messes up, gather up the following ingredients— _

…wait a minute, was what she just read right? She read it again, baffled. 

_ If somehow brewing goes awry, gather up the following ingredients… _

“What…?” she muttered to herself, confused. Behind her, she heard a noise suspiciously sounding like a snicker, and she turned around in surprise only to be met by the stony expression of one of her classmates. Akko looked up at her, with an eager expression. 

“Did you find something?” She asked hopefully. Diana turned to her, and seeing her knit brows this urged her to look at the book herself. “What, is there something weird?”

Diana was silent for a bit, contemplating her answer. “…No, I can’t say there is.” She admitted, a creeping feeling started to weigh in on her. She rubbed her stiff neck again, feeling nervous. “In any case, I’ve found an answer to our problem.” She spun the book around so that Akko could read it easier, and pointed to the paragraph. “Here.”

“Oh great!” Akko cheered, looking down to read the page. “And it won’t take hours to brew?”. Diana shook her head.

“Yes but then it’s a bit harder to brew because it uses an extensive spell to break up the root’s properties, instead of just doing it naturally.” Akko looked up happily at her.

“That’s not gonna be a problem because I’ve got… I’ve… got…” she trailed off and her eyes widened.

“What?”

“Diana! Oh my god, your arm is turning to stone!”

She looked down, and sure enough, her arm, starting from the elbow was turning gray.

“What!”

“And your face!!”

“WHAT!” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153305940@N07/46009125705/in/dateposted-public/)

She brought her hands up to her face, which was starting to get difficult because her joints were stiffening up, and pressed her cheeks cautiously. Her heart fell down a thousand meter drop when a smooth cool surface met her fingers instead of her cheek. The potion must have splattered on her without her notice! Panic began to swell up in her, as well as a wave of  _ urgency.  _ She turned to Akko, eyes wide.

“Brew _. Now _ !” she said suddenly, shifting through the items said witch had brought earlier. She had to keep calm, the more level headed she was, the slower the petrification process. Her companion, however, jumped in surprise, and accidentally knocked over one of the instruments holding the vials on the table down. It hit the floor with a dull  _ thud _ . 

“Sorry, sorry!” she exclaimed, bending down to pick it up. When she had her fingers curled over the wooden item, she straightened up and bumped into someone with her elbow, who grunted. “Sorry!” She said, surprised. She thought Diana was a little bit farther away, but it looked like either she didn’t care at the moment, or just flat out didn’t notice. Still, it was strange, and Akko couldn’t help but stare at the spot.

Meanwhile, the blonde witch was busy ripping a plastic packet labeled  _ Mandrake Roots.  _ She dropped the contents inside a tiny bowl, murmured a spell under her breath, and turned to the table. The things she needed were on the other side, but after tugging her feet to move, she realized that her legs had grown completely stiff. She looked back at the vials, which taunted her with its distance.

_ “ _ Akko,” she called, bending towards the direction of the offending vials “I can’t… reach—“ she grunted, failing miserably. Her fingertips were close enough to graze the glass. “Akko?” She called again. The brunette jumped, realizing Diana’s predicament, and helpfully passed the vials.

“We don’t have time to be distracted.” Diana scolded, straightening up. She popped open the vial, then poured its content in the root bowl. “In a few minutes, I’ll turn into stone completely.” Akko scowled.

“I  _ know _ , I just…” she stared at the spot where she was looking at before, then shook her head. “Never mind.” Diana couldn’t understand how Akko could shift attention from the fact that she was actually turning to stone when she was right in front of her.

“We have more pressing matters.” she insisted. Akko grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and Diana chose to ignore it. She continued working, the eerie silence of the usually noisy classroom started to make the hairs on her skin stand on end ( _ or maybe it was the fact it was turning to stone  _ but Diana didn’t like that thought any better). Akko didn’t look any better off either, nervously fidgeting with the things on the table.

“Um…! What should I do to help?” Akko asked, breaking the silence. “Do I like…get some materials or something!” 

“Erm,” Diana stopped working for a second to flip through the pages of her book, “I need you to keep stirring the cauldron while I work on the other ingredients.” Akko nodded, and grabbed a wooden spoon from the bundle she’d carried in. 

While the brunette started dutifully stirring the contents of the cauldron, Diana methodically placed in seemingly random things in.

“Y’know…” Akko started, “funnily enough, something like this already happened to me.”

“And why am I not surprised…?” Diana murmured, but apparently, she had said it a bit too loud, because what Akko did in response was to huff in an annoyed manner and pout.

“I just wanted to say that you’ll be fine Diana! I’ve got a ton of experience in high-stakes situations!” Diana had to physically bite her tongue from being too snarky because usually it was because of the  _ witch herself _ that she was in the ‘high-stakes situation’ in the first place, but the moment she glanced at her companion, she could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Akko just genuinely wanted to reassure her, and Diana couldn’t deny that her annoyed feelings sort of just… faded away, and morphed into something she couldn’t quite label.

Because she didn’t know what else to do, she just hummed in acknowledgment. Hopefully, that was enough to appease the hyperactive witch.

Apparently, it _was_ enough because she beamed in reply, and Diana’s grip on whatever she was holding almost slipped from her hand because she didn’t expect those somersaults in her chest.

“R-right,” she cleared her throat because  _ wow  _ speaking shouldn’t be this hard, “it’s about time we cast that spell.” She glanced at the magical timer Professor Lukic had cast for herself. “We got around ten more minutes to go, so we’re making good time!” Inwardly she felt pretty satisfied with the progress so far. She set down what she was holding, and when she looked at the other witch, and she was almost surprised by how expressive her face was, namely her watery eyes.

“Thank you so much for helping me Diana!!” she said suddenly, before throwing herself to the blonde’s arms. Had it not been for Diana’s petrified legs, they would’ve stumbled back from the force Akko put into her tackle. Even then, the heiress couldn’t help but instinctively wrap her hands around Akko’s back so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Why don’t we finish up the remedy first before celebrating?” she said while patting her back awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. Akko sniffed in reply, and Diana guessed she was wiping her eyes. 

“Okay, yeah that’s a good idea.” she said, while she was separating herself away from Diana’s arms. “What should we do?” She grabbed her wand on the table, and glanced at her companion. “You said we needed to cast a spell right?” The question allowed Diana enough time to collect herself again after that surprise tackle.

“Yes, that’s correct.” she cleared her throat. “We’ll be using some variation of the spell we just used a while ago.” Akko perked up, seemingly excited at the prospect of using her wand. 

“What do you mean by ‘variation’?” she asked, then backtracked “Uh, what’s the difference I mean.” In response, Diana tapped one paragraph in her book.

“Here it says _ Calor Cresollus _ instead.” Akko made an  _ ooh  _ sound, “It’ll be bit harder to cast than the earlier so I’ll be helping cast it.” The brunette nodded. Diana raised the hand that was holding the wand and leveled it with the cauldron. Her mind briefly noted that the creeping gray on her skin, and she took a deep breathe in.

“ _ Calor Cre—!” _

Suddenly a huge bellow cut through the room.

“ _ Ms. Cavendish! _ ” the unfamiliarity of having a  _ teacher _ shout her name made her frighteningly turn her neck so fast to the voice, she was almost worried of snapping her neck. Lukic looked more amused than angry, and Diana had to guess that she was enjoying the show unfolding right in front of her. “I’ll have to remind you that  _ Ms. Kagari _ is the one who has to cast this spell. She caused it, she fixes it!” she reasoned out, and the blonde witch thought it alarming that it was a bit too enthusiastic a conclusion for the teacher.

However, what was even more alarming was the fact that her concentration got cut, and now the potion’s effects, which were slowly creeping, were now rapidly taking over her skin so fast it made her head spin.

As her sight was fading, Akko filled up her entire vision.

“It’s gonna be okay, Diana, I got this!”

And that was the last thing she heard before everything blacked out.

 

*

 

It happened so gradually, Diana hadn’t even realized when she wasn’t stone anymore. Sounds filled up her ear, and slowly she realized her eyes were opening.

The classroom was alive again, people were animatedly moving ( _ thank the nine witches _ ). She blinked again, trying to get the stone away from her eyes.

She saw Akko talking to one of their classmates, and when she noticed that Diana was becoming conscious again, lit up. She said something quick to who she was talking to, and bounded over to the blonde witch.

“Diana!! You’re not dead!” she exclaims, and Diana got her second hug of the day. “It was a close one but I got to do it!”

“Ah,” For the second time of the day (again), she patted her back awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. “Good job, Akko” she said. She had half the mind to remind her that it was her fault in the first place. 

…Actually, she _does_ have the mind for it. Akko really shouldn’t be let off on things like this.

“…But that doesn’t change the fact that it was your fault that this happened,” she reminded her, and Akko stiffened the arms around her neck, (she was still hugging her quite nicely), and separated from her again. Her expression was a familiar one. It said  _ oh no I’m in trouble _ . 

“I’m really sorry Diana!!” she whined, and Diana felt like this was another test of wills. Akko’s not getting away with this. That, the heiress was certain of! 

“I’ll be—” she started before at the exact same time Akko says something too.

“I’ll try harder next time, and it’ll be better!” she said with conviction, and her traitor heart  _ melted _ at how determined she sounded. Oh, oh no, her mouth was already open, and she couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of her mouth.

“T-tutoring you for the rest of the week.” she finished, and again inner Diana hit her head on the wall.

It happened again! How did Akko have this effect on her! She hoped her voice sounded normal because she swears, it’s never been that shaky before.

Akko however, didn’t seem to catch up to her cursed voice. She seemed dumbfounded that she got off so lightly. Her mouth opened dumbly.

“Oh stop  _ gawking _ , it’s only for a week.” she said, and the brunette recovered from her surprise.

“I don’t need your help Diana, it’s fine!” Akko quips back, and right at that moment one of the instruments that were stonified got pushed by one of the students and it broke into a dozen pieces when it connected with the floor. She stared at it for a moment, then sighed. “Okay fine, maybe I  _ do _ need your help.” she looked back to Diana, “but you don’t need to make it sound like it’s a punishment.”

The look Diana gave to her made Akko think otherwise.

“I-It’s not a punishment right?” she asked, and Diana ignores it, and turns away from her, dusting her shoulder. “Diana?? Hey! Answer me!”

She didn’t even deign Akko any sort of response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akko bundled up a bunch of her classmates wands, (along with hers) and casted the calor remento spell. half of the wands did nothing, the other half either exploded or zapped the cauldron with a peewee magic zap.
> 
> ~~~magic~~~ or something ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to message me or send some dumb jokes to my tumblr! paper-jamz.tumblr.com


End file.
